


Cooking Fires

by Jennie



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, POV Outsider, vicley kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie/pseuds/Jennie
Summary: It's a routine call for Station 57 -- until Chief Ripley shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is that the chief's car pulling up?" Lieutenant Marks asks, leaning forwards against his seat belt. This is a simple fire -- a kitchen fire, the dispatcher had said -- in one of Seattle's nicer neighborhoods. "What on earth is Chief Ripley doing here?"

 

"I don't know, LT." Davis stops the engine in front of a nice looking two-story house.

 

"Maybe he's checking up on us." Beauchamp calls from the back.

 

"Maybe." Marks rolls his eyes. Beauchamp is a rookie and hasn't realized yet that station 57 doesn't exactly get a lot of check-ins by the chief, besides the monthly visit to the station. "Everyone out! Enough chatter, I can see smoke from what is probably the kitchen!"

 

Chief Ripley pulls into the driveway of the house and jumps out, running to Marks. "Lieutenant! What is going on here?"

 

"Sir! We got called to a kitchen fire at this address." Marks doesn't ask what he wants to: why the chief is at such a minor call. The front door of the house opens and a young girl, probably around 10, runs out -- and straight to the Chief.

 

"Daddy! Adrian forgot he was cooking because he was talking to a ~girl~."

 

"I did not! I just didn't think it would do _that_!" A teenager races out of the house after her.

 

"Um, Chief?" Marks asks, his crew standing around. Davis has an extinguisher in her hands. "What is going on here?"

 

"That is exactly what I would like to know." The chief says sternly, his arms around the girl. He looks at the boy who visibly gulps.

 

"So I may have, um, accidentally, started a fire in the kitchen."

 

"And I called 911 because that's what you're supposed to do if you see fire!" The girl pipes out. Ripley tightens his hold on the girl.

 

"All right, team, you heard her. Let's go check out the fire." Marks announces, and his team falls into line, rushing into the house. The fire is indeed limited to the kitchen -- just the stove area, really. The window above the sink is open, as is the back door, ventilating the smoke. They put out the fire easily with an extinguisher, and though the home owner -- Ripley? -- will probably have to do some renovations, the kitchen is mostly spared.

 

"Thanks Station 57." Ripley calls when they come trooping back to the front yard. "Good response time."

 

"Thanks, Chief." Marks calls out, ushering his team to load up. "So did you get the call on dispatch?"

 

"No, believe it or not, I just got off shift and was coming home...to see you pull in front of my house." Ripley shakes his head. "Thank you." He smiles wryly. "This is the first time I've had a fire at my house before, I have to say." He pauses and looks dead straight at the scowling teenager. "And hopefully will be the last time."

 

"I told you, I promise I will be more careful when cooking." The boy says.

 

"Good." Both Marks and Ripley reply at the same time. Marks notices that his team is ready to go.

 

"Have a good rest of the evening, Chief!"

 

"You too, Marks." The little girl waves at him, while the boy just crosses his arms. The moment he gets in the truck, Davis and Beauchamp are both asking questions. Marks just shakes his head. No matter what the chief may want, there is no way that this story is going to stay inside 57.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been -- for all intents and purposes -- a pretty quiet day. They've had a few calls, but they were dealt with quickly and efficiently, and the rest of the time Station 42 has been chilling in their entertainment room binge-watching the latest Netflix hit. Vic gets up to refill her glass with soda and returns to several of her team staring at her.

 

"Do I have something on my face?" She jests.

 

"Vic," her captain says, a woman Vic's own age and a friend. "You heard anything from home recently?"

 

"No, Sam, I haven't." She sets down her glass and frowns. "Why, should I have?"

 

"Well," Sam draws out, "you might want to check in. Just in case."

 

"There's a rumor going around Seattle FD that the chief's house caught on fire!" Lewis explains, her EO, and another friend. In a way, the entirety of Station 42 could be called her friends, but Lewis was another woman and had been in birthing classes with Vic when she was pregnant with Olivia. Liv and Lewis's son Damian were still good friends.

 

"Wait, _what_?" If she had still been holding her glass, she would have dropped it. "My house caught on fire?"

 

"Well, I mean it's just a rumor." Sam says carefully. "But it's gone around to quite a few fire stations that someone had a call out to the Chief's house."

 

"That'd be Station 57," Vic mutters, grabbing her phone. "They're our local station." She swipes in her code and quickly hits Lucas's number. "I'll get to the bottom of this right now."

 

The phone rings twice before Lucas picks up. "Hello, Eggy."

 

 "Don't 'hello Eggy' me, Lucas. Did our house catch on fire or not?"

 

"Oh, is that Mommy? Can I tell Mommy about the fire? It was so cool!" She can hear Libby in the background.

 

" _What_?  There _was_ a fire?" She has to keep herself from screeching. Every firefighter on her shift is now staring at her, completely giving up the guise of watching Netflix. Bertram reaches over and pauses the show, after noticing no one is paying attention anymore.

 

"Not a big fire, just a little fire." Lucas tries to explain.

 

"Adrian set the kitchen on fire!" Olivia exclaims.

 

"He did _what_?" She stops, closes her eyes. "Tell me that everyone is okay."

 

"The kids are fine, Vic." Lucas reassures her. "It happened right before I got home. I actually pulled into the driveway the same time Station 57 was pulling up to the house."

 

"And Adrian set the kitchen on fire because..." She trails off.

 

"Because he was trying to cook, got a phone call and got distracted." She can hear Lucas mumbling something to Libby. "And yes, he knows he's grounded, and that if he wants to cook, he better pay attention."

 

"And our kitchen?" She dares ask.

 

"Well, we had been talking about repainting..."

 

"Lucas..." She draws out.

 

"Really, there's not much damage. Adrian opened the window and the backdoor before he ran out of the house. The stove is a mess, and yeah we'll need to paint the backdrop, but it's not a disaster."

 

"Oh God." She puts her head in her hand. "So, our kitchen is salvageable, and everyone is okay." She looks up and heaves a deep breath. "All right."

 

"You should probably get back to work," Lucas says, ever the fire chief.

 

"And you should probably call your wife when your son sets the house on fire." She counters. Salazar and Emrys both wince in sympathy. "Good night, we'll talk tomorrow. Love you."

 

"Love you too, Eggy." He hangs up.

 

Sam looks amused. "So, everything is okay at home?"

 

"For now," she replies, putting her phone back in her pocket. "But just wait until I get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
